Scarlet Stained Glass?
by angeltears3
Summary: Why is he so jumpy lately, and why is he so depressed, whats Voltimorts new plan? And why is there bloody stained glass everywhere in Harry's room, but no Harry? And more importantly is it his blood?This is one of my better stories, so Read and Review!
1. Scarlet Water

****

Disclaimer: No I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not richer then the queen of England or have that many readers ------------------- ------- Yet (smiles) . So therefore I do not take credit for Harry Potter or for creating him in anyway, along with the other characters that belong to her and ect.

Authors Note: This story I spent more time on then the other so hopefully it will be better, please review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot. Also just so I get a count of who reads my story and ect. Please review if you read this story so I know who did and who didn't. Special thanks to my beta reader Tempest who is soon coming out with her new story which I will be uploading on my account soon, "Tears Of Blood" a X-men story.

Privet Drive a cool, normal place—or so it seemed. It was quiet; everything perfectly normal, including the garden not a weed in sight, and a newly painted fence. The moon was shining, and midnight was arriving. Everything was pleasant, except that the streetlights were out. Weren't working said some. 

Others knew better……………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

*Crack*

Harry Potter woke up with a jolt; ears were straining as hard as they could. He was almost positive he had heard something from downstairs. He put on his glasses and tiredly looked around, his window held almost no light from outside; it was almost as if the stars themselves had turned off this night on Privet Drive. A drape of dark, drowsy, silvery moonlight was the only light he had, but he could still see. Slowly he sat up, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

He looked around his room, identifying his surroundings. The desk with the homework he still hadn't finished, along with a letter he was writing to Hermione, then a pile of Dudley's old possessions laid in a pile lazily to the left (he still hadn't bothered to take care them of since the Dursley's never seemed to care), and then there was Hedwig up in her cage, who was still sleeping near the corner of his room.

He sighed, maybe he had just imagined it, he had been jumpy ever since Siruis had died…. He silently laid down on his old lumpy bed and closed his eyes. 

'That's it, I must have imagined it'

he thought, as he stifled a yawn.. Slowly he dozed off again under his warm covers and lumpy but somehow soft bed, tiredness giving him a lullaby to go to sleep…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Crack*

*Crack*

His eyes sprung opened, that time he knew for sure he had heard something, but then again, it was probably just one of Dudley's regular nighttime snacks. Either way he probably should check it out, although it wasn't like Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would do anything about it anyways.

Quickly he tip toed up and grabbed his wand, holding it ahead of him just in case. He still hadn't gotten his magical visit, 'The first had been Hagrid, the second Dobby and his nonsense, the third Black and the magical bus, and the fourth, he recalled with a smile, had been the whole Weasley family, then had come the Dementor last year, and somehow, he knew he would get one this year too. 

'Wait, what if it is the Dursleys? Maybe I better hide it.' He thought quickly.

Slowly he pocketed his wand, just to be on the safe side, and headed to the door as quietly as possible. He heard another creak, and rubbed his eyes as sleepiness tried to draw him back. Gently he put his head softly against the door. He could hear talking, 'It's probably just Aunt Petunia finding Dudley,' He thought to himself, but still…she'd never lectured him before, this would definitely be a first. Too tired to realize something was amiss, he slowly leaned in closer, he could still hear talking. It was muffled, but he caught a few words,

They were masculine voices, and they seemed to be coming from downstairs.

"Orders…"

…

"-re"

…

"orders"

…

He rubbed his eyes.

…

"Genius"

…

'Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like Dudley or Uncle Vernon.' He thought drowsily to himself, as he leaned closer to the door. 

It was silent for a while, but as he leaned harder, he heard the slightest of whispers,

"The silencing charm is set"

"Lets get him, lets finally get Harry Potter, Master will be proud."

was hissed softly throughout the halls, as soft sniggers followed.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Suddenly realization smacking him in the face, he realized what was happening and he quickly ran to his trunk. 

They were after him! 

He could hear footsteps creaking up the stairs, he hurried through his trunk, he found what he was looking for, his invisibility cloak. He shot up, but then he saw the polished glint of his Firebolt, 'Just in case,' he thought as he quickly grabbed it, stuffing his cloak into his pocket.

*BANG!!!* 

The door was broken down, and in came wizards and witches in black cloaks. With their faces completely hidden, and wands out, there was no mistaking them, they were Death Eaters! Quickly Harry realized he was outnumbered, and, throwing caution to the wind, took out his Firebolt, and scrambled to his window. But he was too late; one of the Death Eaters had grabbed his leg.

Harry quickly pointed his wand at him and yelled 

"STUPEFY!!" 

The Death Eater froze in it's tracks, letting go of Harry's leg, and falling to the ground with a loud thud, his hood falling back to uncover Lucuis Malfoy. But Harry had no time to acknowledge this, as another other Death Eater grabbed him tightly around both feet, he quickly tried to kick his way out of the grip, 

'Success!!'

He thought as he freed himself and grabbed his Firebolt.

"Stup_efy_!!" 

The other Death Eater hissed.

"NOO!!!!"

The others yelled, tackling him down as the spell barely passed Harry's head. Hitting the wall with a load crash as Dudley's old picture frame broke, sending glass everywhere.

Quickly the Death Eater that had tried to stupefy him grabbed his leg. Quickly he tried kicking him away, but this one wouldn't let go as easily, he hastily kicked him over and over, finally hitting him in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him, as he fell back with a load "Plump!" on the wooden floor.

Then another Death Eater, while Harry was still struggling with the other one, quickly pointed his wand at him and said "Cruitreous!!!" As ropes appeared and rigorously bound Harry so he couldn't move a step further. 

He fell to the ground, he couldn't breath, move, nor feel his arms or legs. The ropes were continuing to get tighter. The Death Eaters laughed, he struggled with all his might, but it was too much, it was too tight… 

The spell was meant to kill….. 

Slowly everything started to get blurry, his lungs felt like they were going to explode, darkness was starting to eat at the sides of his vision, and then he saw blurrily, the two Death Eaters taking off their hoods smiling, as blackness ate at the sides of his vision. The Death Eater that had helped him before pulled back his hood, he seemed familiar, but Harry had no time to dwell on that thought. 

His lungs felt like they were being stabbed again and again with a rough knife, with deep wounds cutting into him that stung deeply every time he tried to breathe. He couldn't think of anything but the pain. He slowly let out a breath, as the pain increased. Panicking, he tried fighting against the ropes binding him, but to no avail. 

He blacked out, his lungs searing with pain, he couldn't see, he heard a cracking sound and felt someone tightly grabbing him, but he was losing feeling. After that he felt like he was being thrown across something at full speed, his hand felt like it was going to snap. It felt like eternity for him, the pain, the pain. His lungs where burning rougher, he couldn't breathe, it hurted so much. He felt like his lungs were being crushed again and again…….

Finally he lost the battle for consciousness, the pain in his lungs was still immense, and three minutes had passed. Though it felt like much longer, when every millisecond your body keeps screaming in pain. When he finally regained consciousness he couldn't think, see, or feel his body. He wasn't even sure if he was alive or dead. All he could feel was his lungs burning inside. That was all that mattered now, taking in harsh….. sharp……air…..

breath, ----------------------------- 

after breath, -------------------- 

after breath…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

To be Continued:

Soo?? Tell me what you think? And if you have any helpful criticism, please go ahead and tell me, but do keep in mind some stuff is there for a reason! Also if you have any questions about the story please ask me in a review and I will reply in my next chappie, if there is one, which there probably will be, hopefully, thanks again for reading! 

****

Want a New Chapter? Review!!

Angeltears3


	2. Rushing Down

Disclaimer: No I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of there characters-----But I do own all 5 of the books!!!! J That's got to count for something right????  
  
Authors Note: I was so happy I got 2 good reviews, I continued. I hope you like this chapter. This was a lot harder to write, but it does have a lot of action in it! Please review after you finish this story, I would really appreciate it. Plus I want more reviews/reviewers!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Rushing Down  
  
.  
  
..  
  
…  
  
….  
  
…..  
  
……  
  
The Order quickly apparated to Privet Drive #4, the cold wind hitting them hard as the rain started to fall. They quickly ran through the perfectly garden flowers, not taking time to be polite and walk around.  
  
Lupin banging hastily on the door .  
  
  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
Mad-Eye Moody grunted, not wasting any time. His wand out.  
  
Vigilantly Lupin moved out of the way not sure what Mad-Eye Moody was going to do next.  
  
"BANG!!"  
  
He had smashed down the front door. Now why hadn't he thought of that?  
  
Mad-Eye smirked as he saw Lupin's stunned face, but he had no time to make a snide remark now though or to enjoy the moment. He knew, probably better then anyone else, Harry's life was in danger! And every second was crucial.  
  
Dumbledore had gotten the news seven minutes ago, apparently one of his undercover Ministry of Magic employees, had just been notified of magic at the Dursley's. And quickly started investigating it, by using a magical aid, but to his bafflement he found the reason was because Harry Potter was then at that moment dying or was in a very perilous situation indeed, which was odd it usually took a lot for the magical aid to work. Quickly he notified Dumbledore right away using the nearest fireplace he spotted. Dumbledore once told what happened quickly ordered the Order of the Phoenix to apparate their before Ministry Officials found out and caused any unnecessary panic, as he told his undercover Order member at the Ministry to buy them time.. Quickly taking down the apparating shields he had installed when Harry was a baby, he allowed the Order to apparated to the spot, wasting no time…   
  
'That was seven minutes ago.'   
  
Lupin thought, as he ran up the stairs to Harry's room with Tonk's in the lead. The doorway was wide open, the door already broken down into splinters.  
  
'Not now, not now, not right after Siruis!' Kept racing through his mind   
  
Lupin thought panicky, as he ran towards the room.  
  
When he came into the room, the window was open, letting the rain make a shallow puddle on the wooden floor, and as he looked around he saw a very scared looking Hedwig, and scarlet shards of glass all over the floor. Lupin closed his eyes.  
  
"There's a letter" Tonks said softly, "It's about Siruis"  
  
Lupin eyes opened!   
  
"………It-----sounds like a -a--suicide."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know, I know you keep saying it's not my fault about Siruis, and how it was a accident. But I still feel guilty. And it was my fault! It was my fault he was there in the first place, it was all my fault he went through the veil.   
  
I keep dreaming about it, I keep dreaming about that night. I should of saved him! I haven't had a good nights rest for a while now, it's eating me up inside. I am not sure what to do. I should of died……  
  
Why is this happening to me? Why did Siruis have to die???? Why???  
  
I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I know he would of wanted me to be happy that I was alive but I……..  
  
PS I finished all of my Homework already, I couldn't think of anything else to do to keep my mind of it. But I was wondering would you let me borrow Hogwarts A History?? Or another book, any book!?  
  
Harry Potter  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was silent after that, Lupin knew Harry had been a little depressed lately, but suicide?   
  
'It's all my fault'   
  
he thought sadly to himself,  
  
'I should of talked to him more, been there. I shouldn't have ignored his last couple letters to me, now it's all my fault…..'  
  
Silence echoed through out the room, the rain and the wind where the only sound.  
  
At that moment Mad-Eye Moody came in, and eyed the scene with his magical eye, his normal eye on them, he grunted, oblivious to they had just figured out and stated,  
  
"He is not downstairs."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry laid gasping, on the slick floor, feeling his chest   
  
rise and fall,  
  
rise and fall,   
  
each time a effort, but still, he was grateful for it. He didn't know how long he had been there, his lungs were still burning, but it was less then before. The cold stone underneath his sweating body felt good……. Slowly he moved his cheek to the side to feel the bitter stone underneath it better.   
  
Harshly his breathing echoed in the room…..  
  
Resentfully he tried opening his eyes, they rolled in his head unfocused, he blinked a couple times before they let him see………  
  
It was dark, he moved his hand as he tried to sit up, and found something warm and thick, on the ground. Which he could only assume was his blood. He couldn't remember what had happened to him or where he was. His head was throbbed, it wasn't ready for him to move from the stone floor, he felt a small warm trickle of red blood run down his head too. He quickly wiped it away, as his body screamed with pain from that one movement.   
  
His body stiffened automatically, he didn't want to get up, it hurt too much.   
  
But where was he???  
  
Who was he???   
  
Why was it dark, and why didn't he remember how he had gotten there???  
  
He stayed there in complete silence for a while, pondering these questions over and over again in his head. Not daring to move, hoping the pain would recede and leave him alone. A silly thought, but stubborn.  
  
'Who was he?? He should know this,'  
  
He knew that, but he had no clue, he closed his eyes and tried to remember. Memories came flooding through, a bushy hair Hermione Granger, a red haired boy, Ron, Ron Weasley, Hogwarts, his school, The Dursley's, and   
  
"Voldemort"   
  
He said out load, disgust held in that one word, like it was a curse.   
  
'That's what had happened!!! Voldemort's Death Eaters had kidnapped him!'  
  
He stood up, enduring the pain and tried feeling for the walls,  
  
'He had to find his way out, he had to! Before it was too late.'   
  
His body shook with pain and exhaustion, but he didn't care, he had to get out! He had to!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore's office was warm, the fire was raging. The shimmering feathers of the Phoenix was reflecting the fire's dance, as it's golden eyes looked into the heart of the flames. Dumbledore was sitting in his plush chair, facing away from the fire, in deep thought, a look of deep concentration on his face. As he stared at nothing in particular.  
  
*Pop*  
  
It was Serevus, his head was in the fireplace,   
  
"Albus!!!"   
  
Dumbledore quickly got up to stare at the face in the fireplace.  
  
"Albus, I just heard, some of Voldemort's Death Eaters talking, it sounds bad, it sounds like Voldemort finally kidnapped Harry Potter!"  
  
Silence draped around the room, it was obvious Serevus thought he was going to get some great reply or a gasp, but none came. Albus knew this, but still only replied in a weary, old voice,  
  
"I know."  
  
"I sent the Order to go help him, but since there still not here, I am guessing he is gone."  
  
"So what's the plan now?" Snape asked impatiently.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"We try and find as much information on his were abouts now." He said, as he looked Snape directly in the eye.  
  
"Snape can you try to find out where they are holding him?" Dumbledore asked gaining himself back, once again.  
  
Snape looked down for a second, not looking at Dumbledore, but nodded.  
  
He left with a load   
  
*Pop*  
  
Dumbledore sighed after Serevus left, he was getting too old to play these game.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lupin looked at Tonks who was searching through Harry's stuff trying to find what was missing, Mad-Eye Moody was taking care of the Dursley's, no one really trusted him with the sly smile that popped on his face when he proclaimed this. But no one wanted to switch jobs either so he went..  
  
"You don't really think Harry?-- He wouldn't try to kill himself, right?" Lupin asked.  
  
Tonks looked at his crestfallen face and turned away.. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to have to be the one to repeatedly tell him. And the worst part was she didn't know if she could, time was running out and she didn't know how much time this anonymous Order member could buy them.  
  
"I dunno" She said.  
  
She sighed, "His wand, and invisibility cloak, are missing, so it's a possibility."  
  
Lupin suddenly thought of something, "Wait, you said before he was also missing his broomstick right?"  
  
Tonks nodded.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense, if he was going to kill himself, why the broomstick." Tonks stared at him for a second then shrugged.  
  
"But what if he wasn't trying to ---, what if he was trying to excape??" Lupin glanced at the broken glass shards, and then added on,  
  
"Or perhaps, he wasn't trying to leave at all, perhaps he was taken."  
  
Tonks stared at him for a while not replying..  
  
The rain pounding on the roof loudly.  
  
"Very good"  
  
Mad-Eye Moody said from behind the door, shocking Lupin. His hair was all wet and stringy across his face.   
  
"And that would all be very plausible, but he didn't take his broomstick. I found it outside in the bushes, from the looks of it, it looked like it was hidden, although not well enough."  
  
Then Mad-Eye added on with a grin   
  
"No criminal has ever got pass Mad-Eye Moody, not again anyways."  
  
Tonks looked up, and started "But that would mean,"  
  
Lupin interrupted,   
  
"He was taken…"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Review: Want to know what happens next???? Review!!! Also for all the readers that really like my story, I want you to know my story will be updated weekly or sooner. So keep checking!   
  
Special Thanks To All My Reviews:  
  
Desert Flower: Thanks I am glad you like it, and yes Harry is in Voldemorts lair, although Voldemort doesn't know it yet…. Don't ask, the next chapter will fill you in! Tell me what you think of this chapter, k?  
  
Ami-gryffindor89: Hope you like this chapter, I am glad you liked the first!  
  
I think I updated quick enough, please review and tell me what you think!   
  
Tempest: My faithful review and Beta Reader to all my stories, thanks for reviewing! And I am sure someone will read your story and review eventually. I have read it and I think it's great!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))   
¸.·´ ·´¨¨))   
((¸¸.·´ ..·´   
  
Angeltears3 


	3. On Us All

****

Disclaimer: My New Years Resolution is to be good, so I am putting on a disclaimer, but beware when I am not**!** (grins) What!!?? You want me to actually say it!??

(outraged) -------------------.............................. Your still there??? Read my fanfic. already!!!

No I do not own or take credit for any of J.K. Rowlings work or characters. Happy?

****

Authors Note: I am so happy!! I am getting so many new reviews!!! J Yeah, I am still going to continue, and yes**,** I know I updated earl**ier** then I said I would, but that's how happy I am!!!

****

Upon Us All

' 

' ' '

' ' ' '''

****

It had been 6 hours since Harry had arrived in what he could only assume was a dungeon. The cold stone walls where making his hands go numb. The floor no longer a comfort, but a irritation to his feet, due to all the uneven, rough, stone underneath. His breath--if he could see it--would surely be a mist because of the harsh, freezing, air…. He hugged himself, trying to get warm, wondering why, of all thing, he hadn't thrown on something warmer, even though he knew he had no way of knowing what was to happen. 

Slowly, his hands started to regain feeling, as he stubbornly continued feeling along the wall, which he was quickly beginning to hate. His hands slowly sliding over the rock of the concrete walls keeping him here, he suddenly felt the rock go in. He felt closer, and his fingers touched unsympathetic chipped wood, that bit deep into his skin. He recoiled, but a strand of hope said it had to be the door. Ignoring the small pain, he put his hand closer, happiness springing though him yet again. He was positive it was the door. He felt along the sides of the wood for metal, and found a small key hole and knob…

He tried opening the door, but knew it would be locked. 'No idiot would have left it ope-' 

He stood corrected, there was some idiot who hadn't locked the door. A smirk quickly spread over his face, as warm air and soft carpet touched his cold feet. 

The room had pleasant emerald carpet, with a plush red rug thrown over it. The walls were a soft silvery color, with a ceiling that was so high, he could barely make out that it was white. He heard soft dull footsteps coming, and quickly ran over to a hallway on the right side of the room. 

'What did Voldemort say??' A deep voice laughed as it continued, 'Was he happy about us capturing the little twirp?'

The other mans voice, he could tell, was the leader, but his voice held a twinge of fear.

"He--he was very happy.. '

Harry peeked out the side of the wall. Having a feeling Voldemort had a little fun torturing again because of his _happiness_.

Mr. Goyle--or what he was guessing was Goyle's dad because of the astonishing dense look on his face--and some other tall, muscled Death Eater Harry had never seen before, were walking his way, both dressed oddly in muggle clothing. 

'Voldemort's lair is near muggles, that's a scary thought.' Harry notioned. Feeling bad for the poor muggles, who didn't even have the slightest clue.

As they approached the door Harry had just moments ago been stuck in, the tall Death Eater took out a key and put it in the lock. He stared dumbfounded at it for a moment, 

Then said in a shaky voice.

"Goyle, you-" 

His voice switched over from panic to rage, 

"You-- FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOOR!"

And with that exclamation, he punched Goyle in the stomach!

"YOU IDIOT! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS IF HE EXCAPED!" 

As he opened the dungeon door, Harry watched, glued to the scene. 

"Exo Illuminous," He said as Harry watched in awww as the previously dark room filled with light. 

'I have to remember that spell' Harry thought to himself. 

The Death Eater turned after looking through the now empty room, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," he screamed. 

"Crucio!"

Goyle screamed in anguish as Harry looked away, no one deserved to have that spell on them, he thought. But then again, maybe he felt a little grateful today for Goyle's stupidity, because he had gotten free because of it. Still, he couldn't bear to watch as Goyle screamed in agony, his body twitching and swelling. Slowly, the screams faded until they stopped altogether, and the Death Eater that did the spell pondered something. 

"Perhaps Dumbledore isn't so bad. It's true isn't it?" He asked Goyle, bemused with himself. 

"There are worse things than death!" He said, as he turned. "I will let Macnoir deal with YOU!" 

Goyle quickly responded, "No! I will find him!! I will find Harry Potter, please just give me a chance."

The Death Eater looked thoughtfully at him, with a knowing smile on his face the whole time. "Why would I need you! When all the other Death Eaters are better, and have twice your intellect!?" The Death Eater queried, as he turned around and left.

Goyle stared at the wall next to Harry with hate. Quickly, Harry turned, hoping he hadn't seen him. Goyle got up and walked to the wall. As his footsteps became louder, so did Harry's heart. His palms started sweating small, wet beads, and his mouth went dry, as Goyle came closer, not yet in view, and punched the wall, hard, and then left. 

Harry slid slowly down the wall, still shocked by how close he had come to being caught and who knows what else. He ran his hands through his soft hair, 'I don't have time for this,' he thought to himself. 

'Get a grip,' he told himself as he got up, sweat covering his face, which he quickly wiped off. 

He HAD to get out of here, and FAST! All the Death Eaters were gonna be looking for him soon! And they were 10 times worse then those two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining near the Grangers house. Hermione was in the kitchen, the golden, warm, sunlight shining directly on the table, as a brown barn owl swooped through the window, into the warm house and stood on the cerulean table. Standing directly on the napkin holder, _again_. Hermione went towards the owl, but her mother got in her way.

"Mum, it's the Dailey Prophet, I got to pay the owl." She said, taking a couple wizarding Knutz out of her PJ pocket's, which she took when she got out of bed. 

Her mother smiled tenderly, and replied, "I am sure it can wait. Here I will pay the owl, go eat your breakfast, Hermione, before it get's cold..."

As she added in a strict voice "And don't give me that look!"

Hermione bit her lip, sighed, and finally said "Fine.." 

As she handed her mother the Knutz to put in the owls pouch. She sat down in her chair and started eating. Her mother had made pancakes with syrup and whip-cream on top, along with eggs, bacon, and some orange juice, which her mother had just put out. She ate quickly, she wanted to finish that book she had started last night, "Medieval Witches and Wizards, The."

Her mother quietly took the Dailey Prophet and put it on the counter .

"Hermione, I was wondering, would you like to go shopping with me today? I need to get some new books." 

"Sure!!" She said, forgetting about the Dailey Prophet for once, as she ran upstairs to get ready…

Her mother glanced at the Daily Prophet headline's, wondering what kind of rubbished it had that made her little Hermione so interested. 

The Front Page read 

"Harry Potter's Kidnapped!!! Breaking News!!"

'How important could this Harry Potter be,' she wondered, 'to get the front page?' 

"Mum-" Hermione yelled.

"-I am ready!"

Mrs. Granger smiled, 

"Then lets go." Mrs. Granger said putting down the Dailey Prophet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Front Page of the Dailey Prophet……….

****

Dailey Prophet

****

By: Martina Sweltors

****

At around midnight last night, Harry Potter was kidnapped, says Ministry Officials. They were first notified of something going on when they got a message that Harry Potter had used magic, at 12:20 which was a offense and would of resulted in an expulsion. They quickly ordered aurors to the spot right away. But when they got there, they found a silencing spell on the Dursley's house. As they undid the spell they also looked around to notify Harry Potter's guardians of what had happened, although it didn't involve any serious magic, it was magic, and therefore he was suppose to be expelled unless he applied to the Wizarding Court. But as they went upstairs, they found Harry Potter's door and room in ruins. "There was glass shards everywhere with blood on them," Lance Spellsworth said, a Auror who went down to the house. "The window were wide open also, the room was a mess." He added. The ministry of magic is still looking into this case and how this could of happened while Harry Potter was under the powerful protection magic of Dumbledore. Dumbledore, whom we tried to interview, refused to answer any of our questions. Nonetheless, it didn't change the facts...Harry Potter was kidnapped --- by You-Know-Who.

****

More Details on Page 2--4 & 8-9 & 11-15

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore read in his office.

'It was out' He thought gloomily. It was true, they all knew it.

'I am not even sure how Voldemort could of done it!' Dumbledore thought as he rubbed his forehead, tired from all the thinking of how this could of happened.

'There has got to be something I am missing, but what!!' He thought annoyed 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, wondering how the Weasley's would all react, sure Mr. Weasley knew, but Dumbledore saw the way he looked when he talked about telling the Weasley's what was happening. The way his face wrinkled as he looked away from Dumbledores gaze and the fear in his face every time they mentioned the word 'tell'. He acted as though the word hurt him, it was clear he thought Harry would just come back, and he wouldn't have to tell his family. He wasn't even that concerned about looking for him, he just said as he left, "Don't worry, Harry will escape, he always does." 

But Dumbledore wasn't so sure this time. It wasn't a dying Voldemort anymore, he wasn't against a snake, although that was impressive, he was up against the more-powerful-then-ever-before Voldemort, as much as he hated to admit it. He closed his eyes, slamming the book closed on Harry's records and the spells on his house. 

How could this of happened? How were they gonna take it? The Weasleys, Hermione, ---- the whole school, -- not to mention the world. Chaos would be everywhere… The war had truly begun and it was already leaning towards the Dark Side. He closed his eyes, he needed to rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape pulled his hood over his head.

It was true, Harry Potter was finally captured! The spoiled brat was finally getting what he deserved… 

But why wasn't _he_ happy?

For crying out load he had almost volunteered to go with the Death Eaters to kidnap him!

But Dumbledore trusted him, and that meant more to Serevus than Dumbledore would ever no, so he stayed.

He felt bad for lying to Dumbledore, saying he had just heard, when his conscience finally gave him a rough tug. 

'But how could Dumbledore really ask me to protect my arch-rivals son??' He thought in disgust. 

Finally his conscience stopped tugging, he sighed. He had to do this. He had too! It was Voldemort's orders!

*Pop*

He disapperated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, this one was harder to write then all the rest so please review it would mean a lot! Also I know this chapter doesn't seem significant, but you may want to remember it really is in upcoming chapters……

****

Special Thanks To All My Reviews:

****

Kerry94818: J I hope I updated quick enough, sorry for the wait but I have school. Please keep reviewing!

****

Jay-Jay: I am glad you like my story, I can't wait until your next review!

****

Angel74: I update weekly like I said in my last chapter, I am sorry that's the best I can do like I said, I have school.

****

RedRoses2-chan: Wow my first threatening reviewer who likes my story! Hehe, just put the wand down k? Slowly, slowly! Shit! (See's you raise it and runs like the wind.) Keep reviewing, hope you like this chapter..

****

Desert Flower: I am glad you still like my story, can't wait till you review again.

****

Ami-gryffindor89: Hehe cool, I will keep updating then.

****

Tempest: Thanks Tempest my loyal reviewer and Beta, I sort of had to create it too, so it means a lot that you like it! 

****

LostGryffindor89: Really? Thanks, glad you like it!

****

Blackrose: I will, hope you like this chapter.

****

Anonnymousj: Thanks! I am glad you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

¸..· ´¨¨))   
¸.·´ ·´¨¨))   
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ 

Angeltears3


	4. Tears Smearing

****

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I don't own Harry Potter nor any of the characters she made up and etc. 

****

Authors Note: Yeah I know I took longer to write this chapters then the others, but it's sort of discouraging to see I got about 3 times more reviews for the 2nd chapter, then the 3rd. Anyways I hope this chapter is better. Also just in case you forgot, I am still doing, if you have a question on this story or don't understand something and you tell me in a review I will answer in my next chappie at the bottom of the page. Thanks for reading again, now, on with the story!

Tears Smearing 

~

~~~~

~~~~~~~

The feeling of security, safeness had all turned away and left as soon as the Death Eaters foot stepped onto the light snow, now it was a feeling of dread that filled him.. The Death Eater's had all been called for a meeting, he was sure of it, he felt the scar burning him before until he almost bended down in pain. He looked around to see all the other's like him, out there in the cold. Cloaked people, mostly hooded, all in black, surrounding him. 

It brought a chill up his spine, but he didn't dare to move. Instead he straightened himself up as though nothing was the matter and put on his hood too.

He knew they would be attacking again, why else would they have come to a wearisome muggle spot? His cold black haunted eye's barely visible, his thin figure cloaked tightly, but yet he stood up strong, ignoring the chilling looks everyone was giving him. His eye's focused on the spot, where Voldemort always apparated. In the middle, so he could see his Death Eater's scatter in terror. 

*Pop*

All the Death Eaters jumped back from the sound as though thrashed with a whip. A high pitched laugh followed this, it wasn't Voldemort, it wasn't even a guy, it was his faithful Death Eater since her last killing, Mr. Black, Bellatrix. She cackled again, with a grin on her face. 

"Now as you all know, Voldemort is much to busy to deal with you ingrates"

A Death Eater moved with this said, a big mistake.

"Crucio" She said as she laughed with a smile on her face.

They all watched as she held the spell for two minutes. As the poor unknowing Death Eater, Mr. Vince a new Death Eater, who was a thin aging man, screamed and twitched in pain, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Until she stopped, and he finally collapsed on the ground.

He was a nice innocent man before this, he thought to himself as he watched, very loyal to the Ministry of Magic, with just the right amount of skills to get a good spot there. Voldemort and his favorite Death Eater's had attacked him personally, they tortured him to a inch of sanity, no one really knew how long they had kept that spell on him. He finally gave in, in the end, and became a Death Eater.

Bellatrix questioned him, Mr. Vince in a amused innocent voice

"I am sorry? Where you gonna say something?"

Silence followed as Mr. Vince continued to gasp..

She laughed 

"I guess not."

"Now as you all know, We are gonna have A lot of fun today!" 

She said ecstatically ignoring the scared looks around her, still not use to this kind of torment. He was used to it though, he, Mr. Krum, father of Victor, had always been since the beginning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walls and decorations had changed again, as he turned into the only other hallway besides the one's he had already been in, it had stone walls and floors. And he was pretty sure the torched, which Harry had never seen anything quite like, with it's pointy, razor looking tips, some with something red which Harry's mind still didn't want to accept was actually blood, and fire that kept trying to touch Harry's skin, as though it wasn't harmful and just wanted to play. But he didn't dare go near it, he knew it would burn, what else or other spells also used on it to torture he didn't know, and didn't want to find out..

His jet black hair was sweaty, he hated this, he hated the anticipation, not knowing what was behind each and every corner. He was starting to think that Voldemort Lair never did end, just a continuous circle with no way out. He could hear noise coming in from the direction he was walking to. 

Automatically he tried hiding behind a corner, only to find the closest one was what seemed to be a mile away. 

Shadows where starting to flicker up and down on the walls, from the fire's light. As flapping shoes echoing became louder through the stone hallway. 

Panic was starting to overcome him, if he ran now, they would surely hear him, just like he could hear them. The fire was slowly starting to grow from the farthest corner he could see. All he could think of was, 

'this has got to be the worst place I could get caught in.'

Quickly he thought for a second, 

'I can just extinguish one or two of those torches, maybe, just maybe they wouldn't see me.'

The fire still glowing and playing with the shadows around him.

He took a step towards the illuminating torch, as he searched his pocket, forgetting if he had pocketed it before.

Too bad he was out of luck, his pockets where empty, not thinking, he took a step forward into something slick, and slipped

*THUD* it echoed throughout the room.

"What was that???" A deep voice questioned.

"I dunno"

Harry could hear footsteps coming closer at a sprint like pace. His right hip springing with pain, he quickly gripped it. And felt something soft and slippery, almost like water in a plastic baggy coming out of his pocket. He slowly felt it softly glide through his fingers. It took him a second to realize what it was, it was his invisibility cloak! He quickly yanked it out of his pocket as fast as he could and covered himself as he pulled himself closer to the walls, hoping the fire wouldn't detect him, it did.

The footsteps were nearer now. The Death Eaters had there wand out, they were ready to attack, 

"Where is he?"

"I dunno, he has got to be here, we heard him. He is probably hiding."

One of the Death Eater's smiled. And pointed to the torch near Harry which was more ablaze then any other ones.. The Death Eater took out his wand, after showing his partner. They smiled. And the Death Eater yelled 

"Expelliarmus!!"

Harry's invisibility cloak swept into the Death Eater's hands. He thought that disarming spell only worked for wands. 

'Stupid,'

he thought to himself, looking down trying to make them not see his scar or face.

'It probably takes all weapons and defenses away.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued..

Authors Note: I know I know, major cliffy right? Well too bad… You gotta review if you want to know what's gonna happen next.

****

Special Thanks To All My Reviews:

Desert Flower: Cool, I am so glad you still liked it, I did a little change in the 3rd chapter. I wasn't sure if it was better or worse though, so thanks.

Tempest: Way to much attention to detail, lol, thanxs though, I probably would of never noticed it. I really need to redue that chapter though because I think I may of put my sloppy copy chapter up for that one. I need to change it, but I have been busy, so I will do that when I get a chance.

Sallymander: Thanks, I am happy to know you like it! And thank you so much for telling me that, I really am trying to write better, but I am never sure when I do something right or wrong because if it's bad no one reviews and so few people tell me I am not sure if no one read it or if it's bad. So thanks! 

Zek Majiri: Really, cool, thanks! I am glad you like it!!!

****

Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

¸..· ´¨¨))   
¸.·´ ·´¨¨))   
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ 

Angeltears3


	5. The Blood

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of J.K. Rowlings characters and therefore take no credit for them..

****

Authors Note: Does anyone even read my Authors Reviews? I never seem to ever get a comment on them, then again, I don't usually do anything interesting here, hmmmm how about this… What's your favorite number? Answer, answer, answer, mines uhh, I dunno really. Why don't you tell me yours first?

****

The Blood

'

//

The room was a bright yellow, the floors a dark cherry wood. With white, orange, and red furniture basically decoration the room. The lamps also had a wooden look to them to match the floor, as odd as it seemed. 

'All of it somehow made the room cheery, the sunshine falling into the room didn't help much either.' 

Arthur Weasley notion. As he started pacing back and forth in the room again.. 

'No, today definitely seemed like it should be a dark rainy day, perhaps with thunder..' He thought,

He felt like someone should change the weather in the wizarding world, even though he knew it was almost impossible to gather up that much magic, especially for such a silly thing as the weather…

He still hadn't told his family yet about Harry. In fact, yesterday when he looked at the paper, he almost fainted when he saw that Harry Potters kidnapping was indeed in the Dailey Prophet. After he had found out, he quickly burned the piece of paper with a quick flick with his wand, without a second thought. Right on time too, because his kids had just came down for breakfast. He had even gone so far as to lie to Molly and say the Dailey Prophet had probably gotten lost, or there was bad weather somewhere. 

'Sure, that worked for a day, but now, Harry was still not back, and despite his efforts he couldn't keep the Weasley's in the house forever.'

He quickly yanked at his red hair at this thought, 

'think, think'

'What am I going to do???'

'I have to tell them,' He thought, finally giving in to the idea.

'That's it, I will just tell them straight out.'

He moaned to himself at this.. 

'But how will they take this?? Harry was like a second son to the Weasley family..'

He sighed, he couldn't fight it anymore, despite his attempts to protect them he had to tell them. Quickly he straightened his back and walked out of the room. Unconsciously playing with the sides of his blue tie.

He went into the kitchen, putting on a poor, fake smile. 

Molly was still making breakfast, it smelled like she was making eggs and something else he still couldn't put a finger on, yet….

He cleared his throat and said "Molly" 

Molly, multitasking, turned her head to look at him, while still flipping what looked like mouth watering bacon again. 

Quickly he tore his eyes away from the prospect and looked at her, as he opened his mouth, his heart beating quickly with the desire to get it over and done with as soon as possible. 

But nothing came out, instead, but a dry throat, and a voice that seemed like it had run away. 

He quickly closed his mouth, as he took in a deep breathe as he said with his eyes closed..

"Molly, I need to tell you something important." 

She turned off the bacon and looked at him, giving him her full attention, he was afraid of that. He hopefully thought before that maybe if she was doing something else she wouldn't react as badly as he thought she would, but then again, he really wasn't sure how she would really react.. She could be perfectly fine, but then again, perhaps that would be worse..

"Molly, I am sorry--"

He took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves that seemed to be playing with his skin seeing if he would run away or not during this.

" I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but HaryPoerswkinadped"

She looked at him confused and responded "What???"

He stopped fidgeting with his tie, and looked straight at her. "Harry Potter was kidnapped…"

He watched as her eye's started to get watery and by the looks of it the anticipation to ask what happen when he said.. 

"Two days ago, I am sorry, no one has found him yet, they think he is in Voldemorts hands now -"

He looked at her face which held a twisted fury along with the sadness and said 

"I didn't know how to tell you, I am sorry." He said, with a crestfallen expression on his face.

"How--"She started when a flabbergasted red haired, freckly boys came out. Fred and George came walked into the room from behind the door, obviously hearing it all, along with a miserable looking Ron and Ginny holding the Extendable Ears, Fred and George had made last summer.. Molly quickly snapped, a tear streaming down her face.

"OUT!!!!! HOW DARE YOU USE THOSE EXTENDABLE EARS, OUT YOUR PUNISHED, NO YOUR GROUNDED!!! OUT, OUT I SAY, NOW!!"

Slowly, the Weasley kids walked away, emotionlessly, as though they were zombies, each holding a shocked and sad face. As the doors closed, Author continued….

"I am sorry…"

"HOW DARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!"

She screamed suddenly, as she burst into a fit of tears and hugged him tightly…

'Knowing in her heart, there was no way Harry Potter was still alive , especially if he was in Voldemorts Lair'

'But --she was wrong.. Wasn't she?' 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lupin, his grey hair all messed up, had just finally gotten home from a Order meeting. Exhausted he quickly sat down onto a patchy old cushioned chair. The room wasn't that bad, there was a couple of holes in the wall here and there, some from when he transformed, others when he just seemed to have lost it. But in the end he had it all under somewhat control, the carpet was a dirty dark blue. There wasn't much other furniture besides the chair. He had a chess table laid out all nice and organized. Although it still really didn't help the room, a coach, that matched the inconsistent layout of the other chair from torn marks mostly he had made. A magical refrigerator , which was nice and cheap since he enchanted it himself. And a fireplace and rug facing the furniture.

Quickly he closed his eyes, his arm lazily on the side of the chair. And quickly snapped his wrist and said a spell..

The fireplace quickly lit up, as his room started to slowly become warmer..

He quickly examined the fireplace, making sure he had done the spell right since he wasn't really looking when he said the words and closed his eyes.

The last couple days seemed to have gone by so fast. The Order was in a frenzy about how to find Harry Potter, where to look. And poor Dumbledore kept re-looking over and over Harry's records trying to find how this could of happened. The whole lot of it all made him tired, but yet he still was the first to offer to look or do anything no matter how small it was to find Harry, he had to.... 

'James , Lily, Siruis Peter (although dead in a different sort of way) all deceased. Was Harry really the next in line though?'

The thought haunted him, just as last Saturday had when he had saw Harry's room and found out he was kidnapped. The broken shards of door from the force it had been hit with, the blood, the glass, it all seemed like too much. Like this shouldn't be happening, but it was. He thought. 

He quickly grabbed a brown knitted blanket he had gotten a couple years ago as a gift, and wrapped himself in it. Slowly closing his eyes, knowing the whole thing would just revisit him again in his dreams…

The fire burned, and as it looked like, on the frame of a window on the inside of the house, there was a picture of it all just before any of this horrible stuff had happened, 15 years ago. The picture was one of a smiling James, a beautiful Lily, whose eyes where glowing, adoring her new son Harry, not a cut on him or a scar. A grinning Siruis and Lupin coming up behind a Petergrew, getting him back for scaring them the night before, but just playing around. Never knowing, suspecting, or predicting any of this could have ever happened in the future.. 

'_But it did, and now the happy times seemed to have all gone into the past---_

__

although they were never forgotten....'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued: 

Authors Note: I hope you like this chapter, sorry this one was late too. I will try to do better next week, in fact I will make sure the next chapter is on time, k? Anyways please keep reviewing, your reviews really mean a lot.

****

Special Thanks To All My Reviews:

Desert Flower: 

Jay-Jay: lol, I am glad you like it!! 

Blackrose: I am sorry in this chapter I couldn't tell you what happens to Harry, but it will be in the next one. So please continue reading, and keep reviewing k?

Bookie: Cool, I got a new reviewer, sorry I left it at a cliffy… 

Red Roses2-chan: lol, cool as long as you keep reading and reviewing I will be happy. Sorry this chapter was a little late…

Amy: Thanks, and I think I may of hinted to something like that in the story, but look at the word choice in it. I didn't lie or break any rules.

Sallymander: Really? Cool, lol I didn't even have time before to have my beta check it over, so that's really cool.

LostGryffindor: Thanks, keep reviewing!!

wi11ow: Thanks!

****

Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

¸..· ´¨¨))   
¸.·´ ·´¨¨))   
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ 

Angeltears3


	6. On All Are Faces

Disclaimer: Sorry, I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore it's her fault, not mine, for her taking so long to give out her next book.  
  
Authors Note: Hmm one person, oh well that's pretty good since I thought no one would reply to my question. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's a little shorter then the others..   
  
On all are Faces  
  
`  
  
` `  
  
The glowing red fire flickered higher and higher on the stone walls, as the two Death Eaters approached.. Their footsteps coming loader and loader every time, as the shadows danced away from him, leaving his side.  
  
The Death Eaters were wearing black cloaks, that could cover them from head to toe, except that they had there hoods down for a better look at who was there. One of them had gloomy auburn hair, his eye's almost completely black except for a little brown around the edges. His partner had black hair, with eyes so dark there was no knowing what color they truly were, there wands where straight out, pointing at Harry's heart, not a twinge of fear was in either of there eyes, only amusement as though they had just found a unexpected present before them..  
  
Harry's heart was pounding in his ears, he wasn't sure what to do. He had no wand, his only defense would be his own fists, he thought. As he stared at the gray stone as though it held something of interest in it.  
  
He kept telling himself over and over again,   
  
'Don't Panic, Don't Panic, Just try to act like you belong here and maybe they will leave'  
  
The Death Eater with the Black hair approached him. He questioned in a demanding voice,   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
His partner smirked, a evil smirk Harry did not like at all. Barely giving him any time to reply, he voice boomed out with force,  
  
"CRUCIO!!!!"  
  
Harry's body swelled with pain, as his body shook with pure agony, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as he gasped with the suddenness of the spell. His body felt like all the nerves in his body were slowly being cut off at the tips, slowly growing into worst soaring agony then before, as the spell tortured him for 2 minutes. Making the throbbing pain unbearable, as he hoped for himself to black out, for it to end, for the sweet darkness to take away the burning pain…   
  
The Blacked hair Death Eater finally lifted the curse, both of them with a exultant smile on there faces, as though this was there favorite game.   
  
'It probably was…' He thought.  
  
As Harry was left gasping, bending over with the whiplash like effect it had, when the torture was over, still hurting, the stinging in his body still there as a side effect...   
  
The auburn Death Eater kneeled down,   
  
'probably to cast another spell to make him endure more pain,' Harry thought as he tried to look away. When the Death Eater smiled a true smile.   
  
'Harry Potter, so we have found you, have we.'  
  
The Black haired Death Eater responded his face full with glee,   
  
"Lord Voldemort is going to have fun with you"  
  
"Oww, let me have some fun too?." Said the other Death Eater, smirking.  
  
"CRUCIO!!!!" He hissed.  
  
The auburn Death Eater was definitely more powerful. This time the pain was too much, his body shook violently as his insides felt like they were burning up, swelling, being cut up, his eyes rolling out of control, unfocused into the back of his head. As he collapse onto the ground, and his consciousness finally ended, his body still not escaping the pain, for the spell was still being held. But blackness took him, taking his thought to a different place, leaving his screaming body on the ground..  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Bellatrix was laughing manically, as she lead her army of dark hooded Death Eaters, to Azkaban.. Quickly all apparating to the spot, a army stood in front of them as they charged the unsuspecting guards, all the Death Eaters torturing as many of them as they could find. Screams filling the cold, black night.  
  
Voldemort had ordered Bellatrix to free his longingly faithful Death Eaters in Azkaban, so they could serve him once more, until he tortured them to insanity when he finally got bored of them. A time the bright Death Eaters all feared, but knew would come.. The others too overcome with there joys of evil.  
  
They were really doomed both ways, trying, hoping for the less punishment of the two, hoping they would all squirm out of it somehow. If they betrayed Voldemort, they were doomed, he would torture them to death in the most painful way possible, making every second hurt. If they choose Voldemort, they lived longer, although not really escaping the torture part..  
  
Cold chills swept over them, as the Dementors came nearer, as he watched one trying to give the kiss to a begging man repeatedly pleading over and over.  
  
"No! No!! Please anything else!," Until he finally screamed as the Dementor lips where just inched away.  
  
He raised his wand,  
  
"Expecto Patronus!"  
  
Serevus yelled knowing the rest of the Death Eaters wouldn't even turn a head at this, too busy with there own games.. The rest of the Order finally apparated to the spot too. He had just told Snape about Voldemorts plan on the attack on Azkaban, the apprehension of going to fight in Azkaban with all the Dementors, scared most.  
  
Snape still hadn't truly confessed to Dumbledore yet about Harry,  
  
'Hmp, why should I,' He thought.  
  
'What did I do wrong? I haven't done anything to the brat----yet.'  
  
*Pop  
  
*Pop  
  
*Pop  
  
Aurors and the Order were at his side, ready to attack as many Death Eaters as possible.. Gradually, over a long fight taking, taking back Azkaban. All hoping they weren't too late... As they ignored the abundant numbers of Death Eaters there, and the chilling Dementors..   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
He woke up this time laying on the ground, in a small puddle of blood, that wasn't his. He quickly struggle for breath. He quickly got up, only to be kicked right in the stomach onto hard stone, which knocked the wind out of him. He looked up just as the Death Eater lashed out again, making Harry spit out more blood onto the floor..   
  
Another Death Eater came into the room with a poignant expression on his face. He watched for a couple minutes as the other Death Eater kicked Harry repeatedly. Then said,  
  
"Don't hurt him, Voldemort wants him in good condition for their duel, again."  
  
The other Death Eater looked up at this, and hit him one more time before he left the cell with a smile, leaving a winded Harry on the floor..  
  
"Tell Voldemort, he is all yours" He said as he left the room. The other Death Eater that was frowning looked up at this, eyes flickering with dangerous thought in his head..  
  
'How easily it was to trip on that thin line of Evil and Good' he thought.  
  
He quickly walked to the locked cell door, taking the key out of his pocket as he looked at the beaten guy on the ground. Quickly checking the room, making sure no one else was around, and swiftly opened the cell….   
  
"Get up!" The Death Eater said apprehensively.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued:   
  
Authors Note: Ok I know, poor Harry. But he was in the torturing part of Voldemorts Lair, it's not like their is going to be a nice or unimportant Death Eater there that is not cruel. So I had to do it, Voldemort is evil therefore faithful Death Eaters must be…  
  
Special Thanks To All My Reviews:  
  
LostGryffindor: Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Sallymander: You have no clue how right on you are with that statement. Oh well, guess you will just have to wait and see.  
  
Zek Majiri: lol, sorry about the spelling mistakes, I haven't had some of the chapters betaed lately, lol as you can tell. I will try to check for spelling errors next time. Anyways keep reviewing!  
  
Jay-Jay: J 23, huh? It does have a sort of ring to it. Can't wait until your next review.  
  
Red Roses2-chan: lol, fine, I am just happy you still like this fanfic.  
  
Aqua-Diva: I am glad you are getting into this story, your gonna love the next four chapters.  
  
P.S. To all Reviewers: Please keep in mind that if you do flame, give me some helpful critism too, otherwise it's pointless. It's sort of like just yelling WeWo, I have no clue what you what me to say to that or improve in this case, thanks!!!!  
  
Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))   
¸.·´ ·´¨¨))   
((¸¸.·´ ..·´   
  
Angeltears3 


	7. 

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters, and therefore take no credit for owning them…  
  
Author's Note: I finally continued, and early too. I hope you like this chapter, and please remember if you like my story, please review. Thanks, now, without hesitation, on with the story!!!  
  
….  
  
The cells floor was cold, and the blood smearing over him made him feel contemptible, he slowly got up, not sure what to expect from the cruel Death Eater who's eyes were gleaming like a brown semiprecious stone. He quickly picked his tired body up and stood up, refusing to be defeated, yet.   
  
The Death Eater didn't say a word to him, all he did was roughly take him by the shoulders and push him out of the room. He watched as the Death Eater with short brown hair lead him to Voldemorts lair, or at least that's what he assumed he was doing.  
  
The Death Eater had a strong build to him, and Harry was guessing his chances of escaping weren't good if he had to get past him without a wand. He looked at the ground as the Death Eater took him into instead of the hallways through room after room. Harry was getting irritated, no wonder he never found a way out, he was going through the halls. It hadn't occurred to him to go through the room doors too.  
  
'This place really is a labyrinth' He thought to himself.  
  
All of the sudden, the Death Eater stopped at a metal door. The Death Eater searched his pockets for a key then took it out and fumbled for a second with it, as though thinking, abruptly he drop it.   
  
"Ping"  
  
He watched as the guard bended down, and slowly surreptitiously, knowing this was his only chance for excape, took out his hand and hesitantly put his hand in the Death Eaters pocket, trying to be unnoticed and slowly put his fingers softly against the Death Eaters wooden wand with something smooth which felt like unicorn hair. He quickly took it out and yelled  
  
"STUPIFY!"  
  
The Death Eater barely had time to react and in mid motion fell to the ground.  
  
"Thud"  
  
Blood fell from the Death Eaters head, he hadn't meant to hurt him that badly. But he had no time for this, quickly he dashed for the door.   
  
He had to get away, away from the Death Eaters, away from Voldemort. He had to be the aggressor not the prey. He had been lucky before, but rationally, there was no way he could fight Voldemort right now, and all his Death Eaters alone and survive. And he knew it. He needed more time to plan things out first. So he continued running as far away as possible.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!!!" A hazel eyed Order member, came into his office, sweat swelling up on his face as he panted, and bended over. He cleared his voice and straightened himself and said,  
  
"Dumbledore, I just got some very bad news from the Beauxtron school, the famous psychic there just had a prophecy come to her. I think her name was Marl, or Merlena Lemorizil"  
  
Dumbledore raised his light sparkling blue eyes in surprise at this was said. Marlena was a very famous and powerful psychic.   
  
"What did she say?"  
  
The hazel eyed man blushed, he didn't know how to say it, he slowly handed a paper to Dumbledore which he read out loud to the Order member..  
  
"Pendant que la guerre commence, elle commence lentement à finir. Les jours sont pleins de la crainte et de l'espoir, dans lesquels empêtrez devenir. Pour ne pas aider tous, mais pour guérir toutes les coupes que le futur foncé apporte. Lentement un charme seront trouvés et la volonté du mauvais doublée, comme bon. Prenez garde, parce que ce tout commence la nuit où le verre se brise, et une prophétie sera plus incertaine, et peut-être fausse."  
  
Dumbledore was shocked when he had finished the letter, and clutched his desk tightly.. He couldn't believe it,  
  
He whispered lightly to himself  
  
"no.."  
  
He raised his voice and said  
  
"No this can not be right! Bentora, are you absolutely positive this is exactly what she had said??"  
  
Bentora lowered his eyes at being addressed by his first name which he hated, wishing he would just call him Ben, his parents obviously had wanted a girl when he was born, but he nodded..   
  
Dumbledore got up, looking for something, anything in his bookshelf. As Bentora continued with pleading eyes and curiosity.  
  
He slyly asked "What language is it in?"   
  
Dumbledore stopped for a second, wondering if it would give away Beautrexs location, and finally being content with that it didn't, said simply.   
  
"French"  
  
Dumbledore continued looking at his shelf of books, looking for something. As the Order member continued,  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Dumbledore stiffened for a second, then turned around slowly, ignoring his question.  
  
"No one is to know about this prophecy, no one is to hear a word of it, ok? Do not ask any more questions about it either."  
  
The Order member was taken aback but nodded. Slowly he left the office more confused and worried then before. He only knew a little of French, and all he could interpret was 'And a prophecy will be' the rest he couldn't translate but the ending of it was clear, 'perhaps false.'  
  
  
  
He closed the door silently and left Dumbledore in his office to think.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter, tired, finally leaned against a wall gasping for breathe for running so long. Finally he was contempt that the room he was in was safe. The walls had a nice paint of yellow on them, and the carpet was red, which he ignored. The furniture was all plush and ironically comfy looking, with a leather chair in the corner, a old birdcage, hanging near it. With a sofa to his right that matched the black leather chair. The small decorative fireplace was not ablaze, but was so clean you it looked like it was never used at all. He quickly sat down on the carpet, and let his body catch his breathe for a second. Feeling more exhausted then before, as he started to notice beads had started to form on his head again.   
  
He leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes, for a moment.. Relaxing, when abruptly his scar flared to life with pain. He quickly clutched his head hoping to make it feel better. He quickly got up, and headed for the door, if his scar hurt it was usually for one out of two reasons. Voldemort was near, or he was dreaming. He quickly went to the door, and he heard voices approach from the other door and quickly ran into the other room.  
  
When he entered, he saw something spine-chilling. The room was huge, with a silver fireplace that was twice the side of any normal one, which had decorative silver bricks around it. The floor was wooden which matched the bookshelf's that surrounded the room, so you couldn't see the wall. Filled with hundreds and hundreds of books. The carpet was green, a serpent like green. And in the middle of the room was a smiling Voldemort, with black robes, and red slits for eyes glaring straight at him.. But that wasn't what made the chill in his spine continue feeling like ice was slowly melting down it. There wasn't just one Voldemort in the room, there was two. Both smiling at him now with glee, there hands both holding a separate wand. The most evil being in the wizarding world now had a clone, and they were staring straight at him, when he didn't have his wand.  
  
'Shit!'  
  
Was the first word that came to mind when he saw this sight.  
  
Quickly before they could raise their wands, Harry dodged for the door, and quickly tried to hide and get away from them as soon as possible.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr. Krum had just been summoned back from Voldemorts lair, the place always gave him Goosebumps. He closed his eyes and slowly made his way for Voldemorts leisure room. Usually whenever he made a example of someone he would take them there and show all the Death Eaters. A cruel punishment that happened often usually ending in a mutation of the Death Eater or the unknown choice of whatever Voldemort felt like doing to torture you more, the grand finally was the Death Eaters death..   
  
He closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't be tortured, that he wouldn't be the one. Sure he hadn't done anything to deceive him, but that made no difference to Voldemort. He scar burned his shoulder again harsher. He hurried his pace through the halls.  
  
He closed his eyes and when he opened them he found a unanticipated and unbelievable sight before him. He saw Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one that had brought back his son, Cedric, after he had died.  
  
They stared, shaken by finding the other there. Mr. Krum was shocked seeing a dark Harry, who's eyes were completely black and with a Death Eaters cloak on, that was smeared with blood. The sight of it was terrible, and he knew what he had to do, despite consequences.  
  
"I will get you out of here, follow me."  
  
Harry went along as Mr. Krum went into the pit of where he had been running from, the leisure room. He heard his footsteps echoing Mr.Krum in the hallway.   
  
'The stupid hallway'  
  
Wondering if he made the right choice, but what other one did he have? No one else was here that was gonna help him. Knowing he would find more Death Eaters where Mr.Krum was leading him also, he followed, covering his face with the Death Eaters hood.. Hopefully he would get out after this---hopefully.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter, I tried making it a little longer. Oh and by the way in case you were wondering,  
  
For those of you who don't know:   
  
"Pendant que la guerre commence, elle commence lentement à finir. Les jours sont pleins de la crainte et de l'espoir, dans lesquels empêtrez devenir. Pour ne pas aider tous, mais pour guérir toutes les coupes que le futur foncé apporte. Lentement un charme seront trouvés et la volonté du mauvais doublée, comme bon. Prenez garde, parce que ce tout commence la nuit où le verre se brise, et une prophétie sera plus incertaine, et peut-être fausse."   
  
Translated to English is:  
  
"As the war begins, it slowly begins to end. The days are full of fear and hope, in which entangle becoming one. Not to help all, but to heal all cuts the dark future brings. Slowly a spell will be found and bad will be doubled, as will good. Beware, for this all begins the night the glass shatters, and a prophecy will become uncertain, and perhaps false.."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Special Thanks To All My Reviewiers:  
  
LostGryffindor: I am so happy, you still like this story. Keep reviewing.  
  
Red Roses2-chan: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you have time to read this chapter.  
  
Sallymander: I am glad you liked it, sallymander. Keep reviewing!  
  
Diani: lol, I am so happy you liked this story, I wasn't sure before if it was good or what. Your reviews mean a lot, keep reviewing!  
  
S.S.M.: I will keep writing, just keep reviewing!  
  
Stella De Nu: I hope this chapter is better, I tried making it a little longer. I hope it's good and you like this story.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))   
¸.·´ ·´¨¨))   
((¸¸.·´ ..·´   
  
Angeltears3 


	8. The Jagged Glass

Déni : Aucun je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling et ne prends aucun crédit pour son travail. Heureux ?  
  
Note D'Auteurs : Bonjour, hmm que j'ai voulu changer mes notes et déni d'auteurs pour voir si n'importe qui ici vraiment parle français ou compris ce que j'ai dit en mon dernier chapitre avant que je l'aie traduit. Si vous , me dire dans une revue. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis rampant, tellement voici le huitième chapitre !  
  
The Jagged Glass  
  
' `  
  
` '   
  
`  
  
'   
  
It was like looking at a bat cave. The walls, stone, the ceiling too high to decipher. Hundreds of dark cloaked Death Eaters were there, some with their hoods up, like his.   
  
Most of the Death Eaters had a out of place look in there eyes, a burning, a wanting to get out. Others held a knowledge, knowing what was gonna happen and then their was the ones who had anticipation to see their master. The ones who loved to torture, to watch others squirm. Their eyes were completely black, their faces smirking at the nervous, hoping for a show from Voldemort.  
  
Harry lowered his hood farther down, hoping no one could see his face. He was fully aware of his scar on his forehead, his consciousness burned him about it, not satisfied with it's shield.  
  
Mr.Krum looked at him, uncertainly for a second, then leaned over.   
  
Putting his lips only a couple centimeters from his ears.   
  
Harry eerily, could basically feel Mr. Krum's mouth moving.  
  
"Try not to look like your hiding or scared, the ones who do, are the one Voldemort first chooses to torture."  
  
Harry looked up at this, and quickly nodded in understanding. Taking in a deep breathe, knowing he would have to risk some exposure, to not be exposed.   
  
He stood up straight in the black cloak, that oddly enough, fit him well. And looked straight at all the other Death Eaters around him, exposing his emerald eyes towards the dark room.   
  
Most of them he didn't know, but their was one that he did, that was staring straight at him. He quickly ignored the notion to pull his hood farther down, and stared back at him with a icy cold glare, even he didn't know he had. He thought of all the hatred he had in Bellatrix, in the Death Eaters that had helped her kill. The pulse of pure anger went through him as he stared back at the Death Eater, making him shiver. Mr. Krum looked at him as though he was a stranger, but continued acting normal with him. His gaze continued to go over all the Death Eaters with that stare. He finally understood why the Death Eaters were so sadistic. Now he knew, it was because of all the betrayal in the end they saw, all the horrible truth that others recondite.  
  
*Pop* ----------  
  
*Pop*  
  
An aww of terror and fear filled the Death Eaters faces as they stared at Two, of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. One women Death Eater fainted at the sight as Voldemorts Death Eaters began to laugh, a demonic laugh as they watched. The original Voldemort smirked and said, letting his voice be heard to all his Death Eaters starting with a laugh.  
  
"Death Eaters, Death Eaters, I would like you to meet the twin of me, my clone if you may. He will assist me in taking over the wizarding world. Making sure No Mudbloods survive, and that the Wizarding World is ares. He is to be treated with as you would me…"  
  
The Other Voldemort laughed as he spun his wand around.  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
He yelled at a Death Eater in shock at the clone. The chorus of Voldemorts laugh and his loyal Death Eaters rang cruelly through the room.   
  
The second Voldemort started  
  
"Dear Friends, I will be make sure hell is paid to all that cross us. I will admit even as strong and powerful as I am, I can be defeated. But we can not, from today on is a New Era, my Era!"  
  
The room was silent no one dared move.  
  
"Everyone!" Voldemort claimed "Meet Voltimore!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He knew there was two Voldemorts, but for some reason the expression on all there faces scared him, they were scared too when they found out. And that was a lot more horrible, that meant they really were in a lot of trouble.  
  
Mr. Krum briskly walked, he had been like that ever since they left the halls. He was in a hurry, but who could blame him. His face was pale, with a twinge of green, his eyes watery. Harry quickly whispered  
  
"Mr. Krum?" He stared at him for a second before he could put the words together.  
  
"This is really bad…" He stared at him for a moment. Harry looked him over, all hope and happiness that was ever in his expression was gone. His eyes black like the sadistic Death Eater, but from fear. Mr. Krum continued.  
  
"No talking, we need to get out as soon as possible. You are, are only hope." He quickly walked past Harry again, as he quickly picked up his own pace to keep up with Mr. Krum..  
  
They said nothing as they went left and right through all the hallways finally finishing in a great door, in which Mr. Krum opened, his hands still shaking..   
  
He opened the door to a forest of green bushes, trees, and growth everywhere. Rocks littered the ground, in a unpredictable fashion. The wind blew hard against his face, as he took a breathe of the forests wind. Mr. Krum quickly whispered to him, letting him barly have time to understand.   
  
"Tell the Order ASAP Harry" He said, then left, as the door slammed shut. Leaving his options limited, he quickly started his hike. His hoping starting to recede when he realized he wasn't sure where to go. He wasn't sure how the Order or the Wizarding World would react. The Prophecy said he would kill or be killed by a Voldemort. Not Voldemorts.  
  
How could, he face the Order only to bring anguish and hopelessness to his friends. He felt hopelessness start to fill him inside, depair of it all taking over. How could he kill TWO Voldemorts? He wasn't even sure if before he could kill one..  
  
He sadly sat on a smooth rock when he was finally within the depths of the forest. He was all alone, and the messager of despair for all the Wizarding World.   
  
'It's hopeless' Harry thought.  
  
He wanted to curl up and die rather then face them. Tell them they overpowered him before, he, their only hope. And that their was now A double of He-Who-Must-Be-Named. The wind howled, as boosebumps spread up his arm..  
  
"Voldemort…"  
  
He couldn't do it, he had to make a plan. He had to protect them, his friends, The Order, everyone. The Order couldn't help him this time, nor the wizarding world.  
  
'No, The Order would make it worse. What good would come if he told them all their demise was coming quickly?'  
  
'No, no, He would take charge this time. He knew where Voldemort was, he would have to attack him. It was time, he could risk taking the luxury of a break.' He decided as the dusk finally took over the dark, black, sparkling sky. 'If only it knew' He thought.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a scraping sound as his foot met unintended friction with a rock.  
  
"Scraaaaapppp"  
  
The wind whipped his hair messy jet black hair on his face, as he looked down. A piece of ancient parchment stuck to his sneakers. He took it off only to find disgustingly it was stuck to a piece of blue gum.   
  
"Ewwww"  
  
He said as he took the parchement off,   
  
'If only he could stop it all… Before the destruction starts' He wished to himself, as he opened up the piece of parchment.  
  
He stared at it, disbelief written all over his face. As pellets of cold rain dripped on him from above, and the rain started.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued:   
  
Authors Note: I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I didn't intend for it to be two weeks late! Anyways no excuses, I am sorry. I will try to do better with the next chappie. Anyways I hope you like this one!   
  
Special Thanks To All My Reviews:  
  
Crazy-lil-nae-nae: I am sorry it was confusing. Which parts where? Anyways thanks for reviewing. I hope this chapter was better since this one has a lot more descriptions.  
  
Aqua-Diva: Thanks, and yes. I can not tell you which prophecy yet, I will leave it up to you to think about.  
  
Jay-Jay: Thanks, I am glad you liked the French Prophecy.  
  
Zek Majiri: Hehe, sorry about the titles. I know they are a little confusing.   
  
LostGryffindor: Thanks for Reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Stella Delight: You are going to love the next couple chapters!  
  
Sammy: Thanks, I think I just got confused and switched them up. I will go change it the next time I have a chance. By the way, it was suppose to be Krum who died. I didn't do part of that story in this fic. And was thinking about changing it to Cedrics dad. So that's why I probably messed up. Anyways I hope you keep reviewing!   
  
Diani: When Mr. Krum found Harry he was just in a hallway. One of the many in Voldemort lair. Sorry if that was confusing.. Anyways I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Star estrella: You will like this chapter then! Lol, keep reviewing!  
  
Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))   
¸.·´ ·´¨¨))   
((¸¸.·´ ..·´   
  
Angeltears3 


	9. It Cuts Us Deep

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not as rich as J.K. Rowling, I want to be as famous as J.K. Rowling and have as much money as she does. But for now I don't, so stop pestering me about it!  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter. Anyways the chapter is here now, so go read!  
  
It Cuts Us Deep  
  
'  
  
'  
  
'  
  
//////////////  
  
The big trees surrounding him, gave the forest a ominous spell to them. Every sound, a threat, every creature he saw, a shock. The rocks growing harder and harder to climb over the more he went into the forest. Pellets of cold rain starting to slowly beat down on his black cloak, and his jet black hair. He continued staring at the vanilla colored parchment in his hands.   
  
He wasn't sure what to make of it.   
  
He looked up at the dark storm clouds above him and quickly decided he needed shelter. He looked around and found a very diminutive cave, that he could just slide into. He quickly went over into the cave. He soon found it was a illusion, as soon as he slipped into the cave, he saw the insides weren't cramped at all.   
  
The rocky walls had moss all over them, and the soil beneath him had puddles of water. But it looked safe enough, so he sat down on a worn down boulder and sighed.  
  
Thoughts running through his head, as fast as they could, this was his chance to get revenge, to make Voldemort pay, --- to escape.   
  
'This is Voldemort's spell.'   
  
He had to think of a good plan, he had the weapon's.  
  
'but---- who knows what more destruction Voldemort will do if I don't act quickly??'  
  
'Maybe I should sleep on it.' He thought, as he closed his eyes. He hadn't really rested for a couple days now, and needed the sleep.  
  
'I finally got a weopon, I finally can.' He thought as he laided down, using his cloak as a blanket, and rested his head on his hand. Quickly dozing off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The Order had been called to a emergency meeting again. This was the fourth time this week! Harry Potter is missing, The attack on Azkaban, no doubt the Ministry of Magic was next. Chaos was everywhere!  
  
This time the meeting was in Dumbledores secret room. It had orange walls, a midnight sky, as all of Hogwarts did, and a nice cherry oak floor.  
  
Everyone of the Order members all looked worn out, and unhappy to be there. Except Mr. Weasleys, who's house was still in a eerie silence. All of the Weasleys were silent, it was as though one of their own family members had died. Ever since the news was told to them, Mr. Weasley was glad to do anything to help and get out of the house. But sadly, his house wasn't the only one that still was sorrowful of the news.  
  
Mr. Weasley, his bright red hair and freckled face looked up in anticipation as Dumbledore started the meeting again, hoping his dreams would come true and somehow, someway Dumbledore had found Harry Potter. But even he, was starting to lose hope.  
  
Dumbledore looked miserably down at all the Order members and said impassively in a voice no one recognized,  
  
"As you all know, Voldemort is gaining more and more followers, and is planning more attacks. The Wizarding World is losing faith in the fight for good!"  
  
He stared everyone down with those words. He always knew how they felt. He started gaining feeling and power in his voice again this time though.  
  
"But we mustn't give up!!!" He said.  
  
The Order shifted, a little hope sparked in their eyes again, but not enough. The old man, with his weary eyes refused to give in.  
  
"Perhaps Harry Potter is dead!" Everyone looked up startled at that statement, no one believes that for a second. Lupin with tired eyes, Tonks, who's hyperness and joy seemed to have left, and Vance, whos eyes showed nothing anymore.  
  
"You wouldn't know it if he was! By the way you are acting, even if he is alive, you are almost certainly condemning him to death. You act as though the war is already lost!"  
  
"Alas, but it is not! And I remind you, not even Harry Potter could save all the people the Order saved or took away as many Death Eaters as we did."  
  
"We still must fight!!!!"  
  
All the eyes in the Order now glowed with hope, they knew he was right..  
  
Snape stared at the Order with cold eyes as Dumbledore sat down. His black eyes and black greasy hair consumed with something none of them recognized.  
  
'He had to lie again. He couldn't tell them about Voltimore yet…' Snape thought  
  
His eyes flickered for a second, then looked down and said the only things he could tell honestly.  
  
"Voldemort is planning another attack, and Harry is indeed in Voldemorts lair."  
  
All eyes flickered up at Snape, with that statement and the reassurance in his voice. Harry could make it, they all knew that. But for how long???  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadows were starting to fall in the Grangers house again. But it still didn't stop the cheery atmosphere inside. The living room where Mrs. Granger sat down in a chair, with plush carpet and a rug beneath her feet. Tired from all the work she did that day, she closed her eyes only to open them to find a owl sitting right in front of her.  
  
"Hermione!! Ron sent you a Owl again!" Her mom yelled.  
  
Hermione quickly ran downstairs and untied the letter from the owl, it was Pig, as she got a owl treat and put it in front of the owl beck. But the owl did not take it, instead, it delightedly fell down off the table with a load   
  
"Plump"   
  
'Poor bird' She thought, before she turned her attention to the letter and read.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you dealing with Harry's disappearance? My whole family is miserable, it's like a part of them died. No one barly even talks unless it's about Revenge, Voldemort, or Death.  
  
Bloody Hell, I don't know how you deal with it so well.  
  
I hope Pig gets this letter to you in time, that blubber owl hasn't stopped all day. He is mad, I tell you! Anyways, I got to go. Mom is yelling dinner is ready. Bye.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione looked up from the letter.  
  
'Harry was missing!? Why wasn't that--'  
  
"Mom! Where did you put the Dailey Prophet"  
  
Her mother looked up startled, then put a finger to her chin and said,  
  
"I am not sure deary, last I remember I left it on the counter."  
  
Her mom smiled heartily at her.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Hermione quickly got up and went to the kitchen, she couldn't believe she had been so careless lately as to forget about the Dailey Prophet all week! She replied to her mom.  
  
"Because Ron inquired in his Owl, that Harry was kidnapped. And if that's true then the Dailey Prophet would have been all over it by now"  
  
He mom wondered for a second, why does that ring a bell..  
  
Quickly Hermione found what she had been looking for, her face fell into despair as she saw the front page.  
  
'How could she have been so careless!!!'  
  
The Prophet in her hand started shaking, quickly before her mother could ask or assume what was wrong. Hermione ran up to her room. Undoubtedly doing something beneficial.  
  
Her mother watched her leave, confusion covering her face as she wrinkled her forehead and thought to herself and stared out the window, nighttime approaching all too quickly. She quickly went upstairs to get dressed.  
  
'I will never understand that Wizarding World of theirs.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Special Thanks To All My Reviews:  
  
Star estrella: I am glad you like my story, keep reviewing!  
  
Diana: lol, I am from Cal. And I am sorry I kept you waiting on this chapter.  
  
Sallymander: I hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!  
  
Tempest: It was a hard chapter to write, and I kept getting writers block.   
  
Keep Reviewing!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
¸..· ´¨¨))   
¸.·´ ·´¨¨))   
((¸¸.·´ ..·´   
  
Angeltears3 


	10. Bringing Us To Are Knees

Disclaimer: How many times have I told you?! I am NOT J.K. Rowling, and take no credit for any of her work. Happy??  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I know, I know, I haven't updated for a while. And I am sorry about that, don't worry I wont bore you with excuses. I will get right to the point. Here is the new chapter. Question of the day: 'If you met yourself, would you be friends with you??'  
  
Bringing Us To Are Knees  
  
Slowly the jet haired boy fell asleep, in the cave. With rocks as his mattress and a cloak as his blanket. The cave had a dewy sleepiness to it, despite it's rough insides. The cheery suns rays were slowly seeping in as morning approached. Only to be disturbed, as Harry's regular dream became a real nightmare. Glistening sweat starting to cover his face as he turned.  
  
Voldemort was in the dungeons again, but this time he wasn't alone. His maniac laughter echoing from the stone walls. As his red slits of eyes looked down upon the whimpering sight on the floor. Harry, couldn't even tell who the person was, his face and body was covered in blood, lashes and cuts. Voldemort, watched as the pathetic person tried to get up with a failed attempt. As more blood flowed from his body and onto the stone floor.  
  
His Black eyes looking up at Voldemort, pleading. As Voldemorts mouth twisted into a smirk,   
  
"How dare you think you could betray me. When you are nothing, without me."  
  
The man on the floors head clonked onto the wall, as his bodys life seeped away. But Voldemort wouldn't let him end it, in such a muggle way.  
  
He lifted up the wand in his hands, and raised it at him. Making sure he watched, as he hissed,  
  
"Crucio!!"  
  
The man screamed, as his body swelled with pain. Tears streaming down his eyes, as his body twitched reopening some of his healed cuts as his eyes rolled, inches away from going blind. As Voldemort lowered his wand and stopped.  
  
The man spoke in a voice Harry was too familiar with..   
  
"Please…. Master" Percy whispered.  
  
He woke up for his dream with a scream… He quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead, and he sat up, panting. He quickly got up, he had to take action right away.   
  
'Percy was in danger!!'  
  
He took Voldemorts piece of parchment and crawled out of the cave, into the light. As the sun beamed down on him, blinding him for a second. He ran over to a place clear of trees. He needed help if he was to defeat Voldemort. Quickly he unrolled the vanilla parchment and read.   
  
'I have to take action!' Harry thought as he read the works out load from the parchment.  
  
"quanti quantuslibet, expecto unituion"  
  
Nothing happened at first. Then it felt like his body was trying to disintegrated into tiny pieces, as he felt himself being pulled in many directions, his body burning, making him bend over in pain. It felt like his skin was stretching, his bones where breaking. He screaming in agony as he collapsed onto the ground, finally the pain receded, and he looked up…. To see-------himself?  
  
The emerald green eyed boys stared at each other.. Amazement that it had worked showed on both of their faces. Harry was the first to speak,  
  
"….How???"  
  
His clone interrupted him,  
  
"Whats my name going to be?"  
  
Harry looked at him shocked.  
  
"Name?"  
  
His clone looked at him   
  
"Obviously we can't both be Harry, can we?"  
  
Harry responded "No, I guess not……"  
  
Harry still flabbergasted, continued gaping at his clone..  
  
But his clone didn't mind, he was use to people staring at him all his life because of his scar. This wasn't much different..   
  
Harry realizing he was being impolite, stopped and thought for a second.  
  
"How about……Vance or ---Vince?"  
  
"Hmmmm, Vince, Vince isn't bad.."  
  
Harry couldn't resist any longer, he had so many questions for his clone. Or what he was guessing was his clone, he wasn't sure what the word would be for a magical duplicate of yourself..  
  
"So, are you human?"  
  
Vince looked at him like he was insane.. Harry, embarrassed a little continued,  
  
"I mean, what are you? Are you magic?? A illusion of me? Or are you me? Or just a clone?"  
  
Vince pondered it for a second,  
  
"I really am not sure, I don't feel like a illusion, or pure magic. But I do know, I am you.."  
  
Curiosity getting the best of him, Harry pokes Vince. Vince poked back,  
  
"I guess I am as real as you are."  
  
Harry laughed, he had too, so did Vance. This was just too odd. The situation was to absurd!   
  
'He was talking to himself or a clone at least!!!'  
  
Finally after laughing for a minute, he saw water trickle down the dirt. A feeling of despair as he remembered Percy and his blood leaking, flowing on the ground.  
  
His clone, obviously got the clue too, once he followed Harry's gaze and looked at him.  
  
"You want me to go in, don't you?"  
  
He looked down, it still didn't feel right, even if it was him, putting Vince in a suicide mission. But he had to.. Harry slowly nodded.  
  
Vince looked at him with darker eyes, but nodded also.   
  
"I know, we have to save Percy, and I got to get Voltimore. As you must kill Voldemort."  
  
Harry not looking up, continued on,  
  
"We have to.. You know your purpose--- your fate. And so do I. But we can't let anyone! See the both of us no matter what! Especially the Death Eaters!!!"  
  
Vince looked Harry straight in the eye.  
  
"We need to go the Order and tell them, one of us. That is, about Voldemort and Voltimore though."  
  
"I'll go" Said Harry.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then turned and walked both in opposite directions. One to Voldemort Lair, the other to the Order.  
  
It was a odd sight indeed, seeing someone walk away from themselves with such a look of despair.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her magnificent white feathers, soared with the wind. As Hedwig dived into the Weasleys house, for a place to stay. She ruffled her feathers as Ron Weasley got up from his chair and went over to Hedwig.  
  
He picked her up and took her to his room, where she could eat and drink. He watched as she gulped down the water. Ginny walked in and leaned again the door frame, and said.  
  
"I wonder if she even knew."   
  
Ron yelped in suprise! Making Ginny smile.  
  
"GINNY! Bloody hell, ---you scared me!"  
  
The red headed girl ignored her mad brother and bounced onto his bed to sit down and proclaimed,  
  
"You didn't answer me, you know I hate it when people don't answer me. Not taking me serious."  
  
Ron sighed,  
  
"Ginny, we take you serious! It's just you shouldn't spook people like that, that's all!"  
  
Ginny stared at the window,  
  
"I think she knew Ron…"  
  
"I think she knew it would happen too."  
  
Ron looked at his sister as the wild red haired girl, got up.  
  
Ron looked down,  
  
"I just hope, Voldemort doesn't have Percy too."  
  
"That brat hasn't sent us a single letter in 3 months now. Mum thinks it's because he is mad, but I dunno, it seems too long…"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued:  
  
Special Thanks To All My Reviews:  
  
Star estrella: I am glad you like my story, keep reviewing!  
  
Diana: lol, I am from Cal. And I am sorry I kept you waiting on this chapter.  
  
Sallymander: I hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!  
  
Tempest: It was a hard chapter to write, and I kept getting writers block.   
  
Keep Reviewing!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Want A New Chapter??? Review!!!  
  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
¸..· ´¨¨)) ¸.·´ ·´¨¨)) ((¸¸.·´ ..·´   
  
Angeltears3 


End file.
